1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote-controllable screw connection including two flanges being interconnected by means of at least one screw bolt having a nut, and a ring surrounding the screw bolt and being disposed between the nut and the flange oriented toward it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such rings in particular perform the task of preventing damage from scoring of the materials during rotation of the nut relative to the loose flange, which occurs due to of the high local pressure exerted on it. In the pipe connections known from Published European Application No. 0 208 969, two rings that surround the screw bolt and execute a lateral sliding surfaces. A loose flange mounted in a fixed flange is covered and retained with the lateral motion.
In another pipe connection according to German Patent DE-PS No. 1 252 483, the ring is provided with a spherical surface oriented toward the nut, in order to make it possible to adjust the nut on the flange.
However, the known rings are not always adequate for preventing damage under extreme conditions such as a high load, a corrosive atmosphere, long periods out of service, and above all if the effectiveness of a lubricant has been destroyed. The very greatly increased friction in such a case prevents the attainment of the clamping force for fastening the flange connection which is required, for instance, for securely sealing a pipe connection when the clamping element is clamped or re-clamped, even if high torque is used. It is particularly important to preclude damage at the loose flange if the loose flange is welded into a pipeline and can only be replaced with difficulty.